


Зарисовка

by AlixCh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixCh/pseuds/AlixCh





	Зарисовка

\- Дом, иди-ка посмотри, забавный какой, - Руис удобно устроился на диване с планшетом и что-то искал в сети. Или просто так шатался по новостным и прочим сайтам - Доминик никогда не был уверен до конца.  
Он подошел, присел рядом. Руис тут же обхватил его, притиснул спиной к своей груди - оставалось только так же, как и муж, вытянуть ноги вдоль дивана, откинуться, расслабиться и уставиться на экран.  
Деверо ожидал увидеть щенка или котенка, ладно, сёрф, в конце концов. Но перед его глазами медленно вращался... перстень. Огромный. Похоже, золотой. Какое-то ювелирное Лего "Рыцарский замок".  
\- Это... носят? - нервно сглотнув, спросил Дом.  
\- Ага, - жизнерадостно согласился Руис. - Неплохой подарок на годовщину, правда?  
\- Какую годовщину? - тревожно спросил Доминик.  
\- Нашу, - с готовностью сообщил Вега. - Послезавтра ровно пятнадцать месяцев с нашего первого знакомства. То есть я тогда еще не знал, что ты это ты, но не будем придираться. Не будем?  
\- Не будем, - механически повторил Деверо, не в силах оторвать взгляд от кошмарной драгоценности. Господи, и ведь не потеряешь невзначай. Она же стоит... господи, можно я не буду думать, сколько это стоит?  
Руис, словно почувствовав его состояние, отложил планшет и впился поцелуем в так удачно подставленную шею. Перед глазами Доминика все еще сверкал архитектурно-ювелирный ужас, но то, что делал муж, было безумно приятно, и ему даже удалось постепенно уговорить себя забыть, смириться и даже поблагодарить - мысленно - любимого за предупреждение. Так у него было время подготовиться и сделать радостное лицо при вручении шедевра. Уже послезавтра. Господи, дай мне сил...  
\- А если оно по размеру не подойдет, мы его вернем? - спросил Дом с надеждой чуть погодя, когда они оба поправили одежду и Руис снова погрузился в пучину мировой сети.  
\- Что вернем? - спросил он рассеянно.  
\- Ну этот... перстень...  
\- Перстень?.. - Руис непонимающе посмотрел на мужа, потом, похоже, сообразил, о чем речь, и рассмеялся. - Querido, да мне и в голову бы не пришло вешать тебе такой кирпич на шею взаправду. А вот чек для твоего профессора я уже отправил днем. Так что вашим раскопкам финансовый кризис не грозит.


End file.
